Sweet Surrender HAITUS
by SunRae666
Summary: Harry's lonely, very boring, summer at the Dursleys is interupted by the apearance of one Draco Malfoy. Though he still bears resentments over past events, and Dumbledor's death, Harry is caught of gaurd by what Draco has come to say. Post HPB, D/H
1. Death Eater On The Doorstep

Authors Note 1: Yes I know I haven't yet finished my other story Serpents Song, but I really really wanted to write this one. I promise I will finish them both. For any and all people who might be interested I am currently looking for a beta, I have also recently opened a contest (H/D Wicked Hairspray Contest) details can be found on my profile. I really hope you guys like this story, because I do. =]

Sweet Surrender Rated: M Pairing: D/H Summary: Harry's lonely, very boring, summer at the Dursleys is interupted by the apearance of one Draco Malfoy. Though he still bears resentments over past events, and Dumbledor's death, Harry is caught of gaurd by what Draco has come to say. Post HPB, D/H Chapter one - Death Eater on the Doorstep

It was a quiet summer evening in little Whinging when our story starts. The weather was mild, though most of the residents of privet drive would disagree. They rather liked remaining in their cool air conditioned houses. There was, however one lonely resident who would have probably prefered to be outside, a thin bespectacled seventeen year old by the name of Harry Potter.

Harry's foul muggle relatives had practically baracaded his door and window, It was almost like seccond year all over again. Harry wasn't even sure why he was still there with Dumbledore dead he doubted anyone would bother forcing him to stay any longer.

Harry's thoughts grew darker as he thought about the late headmaster's death, anger and frustration were brought as a seething mass to the front of Harry's mind, only somewhat consealing the immense guilt he felt over the events of that night. As much as it hurt him to admit to it, he was as much responsible for Dumbledore's death as Snape was, more so even. Harry's friends had told him, repeatedly, that it wasn't his fault Dumbledore had died. What they didn't know, though, is that Dumbledore would have died anyways despite what Snape did. If it hadn't been for snape Harry grudgingly admitted to himself, Dumbledor would have probably died a much more painful, death. Why? because of the poison Dumbledor had forced Harry to give him.

The crack of aperation was the only sound that broke through the quiet din of normal houshold sounds on Privet Drive, but it, like the black cloaked figure that stumbled into existance down on the street, went completly un noticed. Indeed, not even brooding Mr. Potter noticed, though he was usually quite alert. Now, though, he stared unseeingly out his window at the setting sun, too caught up in his own misery to pay any notice to the figure that was slowly making its way up to the Dursley's front door.

Harry didn't hear the sounds of the doorbell, or of his Aunt Petunia opening the front door. He found himself snapped rather quickly, and painfully, out of his dark thoughts however, when his Aunt Petunia let out a terrible shriek.

As Harry rushed down the stairs, wand in hand, he was mentally preparing himself for all the terrible possibilities. The scene he found himself confronted with once he reached the bottom of the stairs was defidently not on the list.

Though Harry wasn't all that surprised to see Draco Malfoy, dressed in Death Eater robes, he was rather thrown by the idea that Malfoy was here, in a muggle residence, leaning against his aunt and uncles door frame. Harry's wand never wavered from where he had it pointed, directly at Malfoy's face. He took some comfort in the fact that his relatives were behaving exactly the way they were expected to, Petunia had fainted, Dudley was cowering, and vernon was now a nice shade of magenta.

Glaring at the blonde in front of him Harry managed to calm the anger that had flared upon seeing the nasty slytherin git enough so that he could spit out "What the hell are you doing here?"

It took Malfoy so long to answer that Harry was very tempted to just hex him then and there, but something held him back, some half forgotten memory in the back of his mind stirred just enough so that he held his tounge and wand. When Malfoy finally responded he didn't say anything at first, he just droped his wand.

The wand rolled over to Harry and he carefully bent to pick it up, eyes never leaving the blonde.

"NO! I WILL NOT HAVE ANY MORE OF...OF YOUR KIND IN MY HOUSE!" Vernon roared having finally found his voice. Harry flinched before he could stop himself, having all but forgoten that the Dursley's were there.

Harry never took his eyes of Malfoy as he spoke to Vernon "I'm seventeen now, I can legally do magic now, and so can he." here Harry gestured to Draco with the hand that was now holding Malfoy's wand. "so I suggest you take Petunia and Dudley into the kitchen. I wouldn't come back out here for a while if I were you."

Though Harry couldn't see it, because he was still watching Malfoy, Vernon had gone quite pale. He quietly picked up Petunia and shoved Dudley towards the kitchen. Harry had to resist the urge to sigh whe he finally heard the kitchen door close behind them. It wasn't that he thought they weren't deserving of whatever injuries they might have suffered had they stayed, it was just that if it did come down to a fight he couldn't have them getting in the way.

Harry was startled a bit when Malfoy spoke, his voice quiet and hoarse. "Please..." and it seemed as though he was about to say something more, but he abruptly pitched over at that moment. Reacting more on instinct rather than rational thought, as was his habit, Harry reached out to catch Malfoy his wand clattering to the ground as Harry struggled under the sudden weight of the taller boy.

It wasn't until Harry regained his senses enough to look down that he realised that Malfoy had fainted, or that the slippery sticky substance now coating his hands and soaking into his clothes was blood.

Authors Note 2: So did you like it? Hmmm? Reviewers get telepathic cookies made with real love. 


	2. Consulting the Mudblood

Authors Note 3: :D This chapter is dedicated to the first three reviewers, christylee71, Link Uzumaki, and super awesome first reviewer- ams71080! Thanks you guys! Still looking for a beta!

Sweet Surrender Chapter 2: Consulting The Mudblood

Harry was at a loss for what to do, so he did the only thing he could think of. He carried, well dragged is probably a more apropriate word, the uncounsious slytherin up to his room. After droping the still bleeding Malfoy on to his bed he quickly glanced over the other boy, noticing things he hadn't noticed before when he was still sure the slytherin was there to attack him.

The slytherin was thin, unhealthily so, pale, even more so than his normal pale complection, and he had dark cicrles under his eyes. That wasn't even taking into account the gapping wound on his chest and stomach that was still bleeding, most likely staining Harrys bedcovers.

Despite the incredible urge he felt to just not do anything and let the nasty git bleed to death, Harry couldn't bring himself to do it. So, he did the only other thing he could think of, he went downstairs and called Hermionie on her muggle parents phone.

Twenty minutes later Harry found himself standing awkwardly to the side, watching as Hermionie did her best to heal Malfoy. Harry's thoughts reeled at the oddity of it all.

When Hermionie abruptly stood, Harry assumed she was done with the healing. Malfoy still looked like crap, but atleast he wasn't bleeding all over Harry's bed anymore.

"What do you think I should do?" Harry asked her quietly as she sat down on the chair by his desk.

When Hermionie looked at him he noticed that she had a contemplative look on her face. She seemed to be trying to decide weather or not to tell him something, but evidently she decided not to because when she spoke she simply said "Well first you should probably tell me what happend"

So Harry gave her a detailed, or well as detailed as he could remember, description of what had happend. The contemplative look never left her face. "Why did you call me and not someone else?" she asked

That question caught Harry off gaurd, because he honestly didnt know. Thinking about it now, he knew that the logical solution to the problem would have been to call the ministry, or atleast the order. Harry absently ran a hand through his hair as he thought about it.

"I wanted to decide what I wanted to do before I got the ministry or the order involved" That answer seemed like a logical one, and it was true, mostly. He didn't add the part that he didn't want to deal with the order, because that would just make him think of dumbledore, or that he had never exactly liked dealing with the ministry.

If Hermionie knew these things even without him telling her, she showed no signs of it. Instead she asked another question, "And why didn't you contact Ron?"

Harry was glad she had chosen a question he had an answer for "You know Ron 'Mionie. He'd over react and do something stupid if I had called him."

The smile that flitted across Hermionies face suggested that she had already figured out that answer and had only asked him so that she could confirm it. Her expresion grew serious again, though. "I...." she paused and seemed to be working up her courage to tell him something, wich probably meant he wouldn't like it. "I know you probably don't want to hear this.... but I think we should just wait until he wakes up, and let him plead his case. Then we can decide what to do with him"

Harry defidently didn't like this plan, but once again that half forgoten memory stirred and instead of voicing the protests that were on the forefront of his mind, he simply asked "How long till he wakes up?"

Hermionie looked surprised to have won so easily, but she answered anyways. "A few hours" She paused again. "He had alot of injuries, though, so I'm not sure he will be....at his best when he wakes up."

Harry just shrugged "He'll probably be more honest when he isn't 'at his best'" Harry only let his anger show through his last words.

Hermionie sighed and stood up. "I'm going to go wash up, you gaurd him till I get back"

As she passed Harry on her way out of the door she looked as though she wanted to do something, something comforting, but irritation was flowing off Harry like nearly tangible waves so instead she just quickly scuried off to the bathroom.

Authors Note 4:

I love Hermionie, even if she annoys the heck out of me more then half the time.

Thanks for reading!  
Reviewers get cake this time! 


	3. EVERYONE deserves a seccond chance

AN Number 5: Thank you all for the lovely reviews! They made me SOOO happy. For those of you that haven't already noticed, I'm a complimentaholic. So thank you lot very much for feeding my addiction. I'm looking for someone to Beta this story, and perhaps Serpents song too?, anyways if any one is interested please feel free to contact me. The H/D Wicked Hairspray contest is still open to entries so if you're interested please check out my profile for info. NOW ON WITH THE SHOW!

Sweet Surrender Chapter 3:  
EVERYONE deserves a seccond chance.

A few hours later found a much less irritable Harry, and a newly showered Hermionie sitting on the floor of Harry's room eating sandwiches. Malfoy was still unconsious on Harry's bed, and even Harry could tell it was starting to worry Hermionie a bit. Harry, on the other hand, had decided to simply ignore the slytherins unwanted presence for the moment, in favor of enjoying Hermionies company while he had it. He felt an annoying panging in his chest when he thought about the fact that once Hermionie left to return to her parents house he would once again be left alone with the Dursleys.

Harry was startled out of his intense glaring session with his sandwich when he saw some movement from up on the bed. A few secconds later Malfoy sat up rubbing his eyes groggily. Harry once again found himself wondering what had happened to the slytherin boy when he realized Malfoys hands were shaking.

Hermionie was up and by Malfoy's side so fast Harry was sure she had probably been watching for any sign of movement. Harry felt glad to note that she had her wand pointed at Malfoy already, it was quite unnerving to have her worry about Draco Bloody Malfoy. This however was something that Harry could understand.

"M-Malfoy?" Hermionie said voice shacking a little. She stopped took a deep breath and continued on in a confident if not a little brisk tone. "I think you had best explain to us what you're doing here, now."

Harry decided that for now it would be best to just let Hermionie deal with it, that didn't stop him from drawing his wand and aiming it at Malfoy as well.

Malfoy looked at Hermionie in what apeared to be confussion for a seccond before saying "Granger? What are you doing here I thought this was Potter's place of residence...."

"It is" Harry said not moving from his place slightly behind Hermionie. Malfoy looked up eyes landing on Harry before something unreadable flashed through his grey eyes. Malfoy suddenly seemed to be very interested in Harry's floor.

"Malfoy, Why Are You Here?" Hermionie said calmly carfully punctuating every word as if she had expected Malfoy to be this off, wich probably wasn't exactly a far cry from the truth.

Malfoy stared intently at the floor and absolutely refused to make eye contact with anyone, he paused a moment before quietly responding "I'm here because I need Potters help," Here Malfoy paused as if he really didn't want to say the next part, "and because I would like to switch sides"

Harry wasn't sure what he had been about to do, probably either yell at Malfoy or curse him, but he was halted before he could do anything, by Hermionie's calming hand on his shoulder.

"What do you need Harry's help with? What made you decide to switch sides?" She asked calmly.

Draco pulled his knees up to his chest and wrapped his, much too skinny, arms around them. Here he took the chance to look up at Hermionie as he said "Well since I'm not still bleeding all over the place I assume you healed me. So you probably already know part of the answer to both of those questions"

Hermionie hesitated before nodding and Harry had the unpleasant feeling that everyone else in the room seemed to know something that he didn't. Before he could indignantly demand to be told what the bloddy hell they were talking about, Hermionie spoke "But that wasn't the whole reason you decided to switch sides was it?"

Draco's gaze once again dropped to the floor before he mumbled "no"

"What was the rest of it?" Hermionie asked her tone almost comforting. Harry knew he was deffidently missing something now.

"I-....." Malfoy started in a quiet voice before he stoped to take a shuddering breath. Starting over he said "My father wanted me to....to kill her, and I-...I couldn't do it"

Hermionie looked back at Harry the warning on her face clearly read that Harry was to just shut up and listen. Harry did just that, knowing full well how scary angry Hermionie can be.

"Who is 'Her'?" Hermionie asked soothingly.

Malfoy didn't respond, just stared intently at the floor, as if he were urging it to rise up and swallow him.

"Is there anything we can do to help her?" Hermionie tried again.

Malfoy shook his head, tears almost ready to overflow and spill down his cheeks. "No, there is nothing anyone can do for her now....he...he killed her when I couldn't.... before he p-punished me...for my incompetence."

Here Malfoy stopped to look up at them, his eyes darting between Harry and Hermionie before he seemed to decide Harry was the one who was ultimately in charge of his fate. "p-please.... she made me promise that I would go to you, b-before he killed her..." Draco's face was now streaked with tears, none of that inner pain and turmoil reflected in his expresion though. The tears remained the only proof to the outside world that Draco Malfoy, Prince of Slytherin, was tremendously upset about what had apearently reccently transpired. "She made me promise that I would ask for your help,...and that I would h-help you to the best of my abilities..."

Harry was startled when Hermionie pulled Malfoy into a tight embrace, effectively disconecting the eye contact between Harry and Malfoy. Malfoy shuddered, the only testimony to the fact that he was now sobbing silently on Hermionie Grangers shoulder. Harry would have never thought he would live to see the day.

Hermionie conjured up some tea and told Malfoy, quite forcefully, to drink it. As Malfoy quietly drank the tea he grew considerably calmer and eventually he even went back to sleep, it made Harry wonder what the bloody hell Hermionie had laced it with.

Hermionie pulled Harry out into the hallway and began to shut the door before Harry stopped her, "I don't really fancy leaving Malfoy ungaurded in my room"

"Don't worry about it Harry, he will be out for atleast a couple more hours now" Harry once again wondered what she had spiked the tea with.

"What do you know that I don't?" Harry asked Hermionie

"Just the full extent of his injuries, his father is a sick sick bastard that needs to be reported for child abuse" Hermionie growled. Harry was taken aback, of all the crimes to condem Lucius Malfoy for she chose child abuse? Harry was pretty certain that Draco Malfoy was deffidently not a child. Snarky slytheriny bastard was much more apropriate.

"Uhm..... What do you think we should do now?" Harry asked tentetively recognizing the glint in Hermionie's eyes as the same one she had whenever she talked about SPEW.

She paused taking a deep breath before she looked Harry straight in the eyes as she said "I know he has done alot of really crappy things in the past, but Harry EVERYONE deserves a seccond chance, I think he geniunly wants to switch sides and.... I think we should do whatever we can to help him."

"Dumbledore tried to give him a seccond chance, and he didn't take it" Harry growled "What makes you think he actually wants it now?"

"Oh Harry" Hermionie said with just the faintest hint of exasperation. "weren't you listening? His FATHER ordered him to kill his MOTHER.... after torturing them both for what was likely hours his father killed his mother. Draco probably had to watch, Harry.... his mums last wish was for him to switch sides and be safe... don't you think thats a good enough reason?"

Harry stared at her and wondered amazedly how she had managed to gleam all that from Malfoy's nearly incoherant ramblings. It did make sense though, now that he thought about it. Harry ran a hand through his messy black hair and chewed pensively on his lip.

Hermionie pulled him into a hug, "I'm not asking you to like him, I'm just saying that if he wants to switch sides, wich I am possitive he does, then I think we should help him."

Harry sighed and hugged her back, desprately missing Dumbledore who had handled all of this before. "I suppose I can try, as long as he doesn't plan on being a blubbering idiot the whole time... I think I may have even prefered him when he was a git."

Authors Note 6:

Please don't beat me with blunt objects, Draco will be (mostly) back to his normal Snarky Slytheriny self soon. Wich is good because boy do I miss him....

Anyways REVIEW! (Or else Draco really will act like a blubbering idiot the whole time) 


	4. Notifications

I'm sorry for not having updated in so long my lovelies, ALL of my stories are going to continue to be on a temporary hiatus until atleast finals week, if not till the end of the school year (June 6th I believe). You see unfortunately my teachers have all decided to conspire against me and become slave drivers. They do this to me every year, and always so close to my birthday (May 23). Now, as much as i would like too I cant just keep ranting away at you guys all night, I have a minumum of ten pages research paper to write. Oh joy. 


	5. Maybe it's her cooking?

Authors Note 7: I found myself with a bit of free time tonight and an unquenchable desire to write another chapter of this story so I did. Only one more week and I will be done with school! I'll have alot more free time on my hands then and I promise to write a whole lot to make up for the past few months. I thought just for a change of pace, that I'd write this chapter from Draco's point of view. So.... enjoy.

Sweet Surrender Chapter 4:  
Maybe it's her cooking?

Draco awoke to a room that was unfamiliar to him. Slowly the memories of what had recently happened returned to him, and filled him with such a deep dispair that not even years of lessons in poise from his father could prevent the whimper that now escaped him.

Forcing himself to open his eyes, even though the idea of just laying there till he died seemed quite promissing, Draco found himself face to face with Potter. Potters eyes were, almost, concerned as they looked back at Draco.  
Filled to the point of overflowing with unvented anger Draco growled. "Potter"

Potter's eyes flashed with an anger that was reminiscent of their days at Hogwarts. Draco found Potter's anger oddly comforting, that was probably the only thing he could rely on not to change. Despite all the other things that had changed scence that day he had first met Potter, the hatred and animosity was the one constant in Draco's life.

Throwing back the covers Draco lept from the bed, because he found the idea of Potter looking down on him quite disturbing. However, he didn't account for the fact that his wounds weren't completly healed yet, and Draco found himself tumbling swiftly to the floor. He closed his eyes, preparing for the jarrying pain of bone against hard floor, but it never came.

Instead he landed on something soft.

Opening his eyes, Draco realized that Potter had caught him, mid-fall. Draco's mind sped into instant panic mode. Trying not to display the sick feeling that was now attacking his organs Draco decided to instead focus on the anger. Growling he shoved Potter away. Draco swayed slightly without the support, but this time he managed to maintain his footing. "Don't touch me Potter"

Potter growled and looked like he was just about to retort, or maybe even just punch Draco, when Hermionie burst threw the door. She was carrying a tray of sandwiches and drinks, and she actually smiled when she saw Draco. Filthy Mudblood he found himself thinking nonetheless. Her smile quickly turned to a frown when she looked at Potter who had actually been stupid enough to still be there with his fists clenched.

Potter looked like he was going to explode for a seccond before he simply growled and stormed out of the room.

Hermionie turned back to Draco, her expression transforming quickly into the overly compasionate one she had worn before Potter's little outburst. She knew, Draco could tell.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A short while later Potter re-entered the room, wich was a relief because really even Potter glaring at him was better then the sickly sweet way the Mudblood had been treating him.

Hermionie handed Potter a sandwitch and a drink. Potter eyed both suspiciously, which Draco found a bit odd. What did he expect? That the mudblood would try to poison him? Draco mentally scoffed at the very idea that any one of Potter's little fan group would ever try to poison him.

Of course, Draco thought darkly, the dynamics of the golden trio obviously weren't what Draco had previously suspected. The weasel hadn't shown his face the entire time, atleast from what Draco could remember, and from the way the other two were acting he had a feeling that they hadn't even told him yet. Which really was fine by Draco, although he had chosen to switch sides he wasn't about to go seeking the Weseal's presence.

What Draco found more disturbing though, was that the Mudblood defidently had not told Harry the whole story. What was the Mudblood's use if not to inform Potter of all the insignificant information she happened to gather in the massive brain she keeps hidden under that hair? Glancing down at the sandwhich he was trying not to devour to quickly, he wondered if it was her cooking.

Authors Note 8:  
I hope you enjoyed. I sure did. -huggles a Draco plushie- I missed my Drakey-poo Anyways please review and whatnot. You guys are the reason I haven't just thrown my computer out the window many a long frustrated nights of homework. 


End file.
